Odette Found
Following Catwoman's scent, Ratchet and the gang found the lake that Red X is pointed out, during the eavesdrop. Silver Fang: This must be it.. Ratchet: Swan Lake.. Aren't we're back where we started? Sasha: No, beloved. The change here is different. Kiva: By day, she's a swan and by night, she's a human. Clank: Interesting. Ratchet: Hey, there she is. Terra: She's not injured. Kiva: Yep. Odette: Kiva? Sora? You came to rescue me? Kiva: That's right. Odette: Thank you so much, but who are they? Are they soldiers from Derek's kingdom? Kiva: Their Ratchet and the gang. And this is my boyfriend, Terra. Odette: It's an honor to meet you all. Ratchet: Same here. So, Rothbart did this to you? Odette: Y-Yes, he asks me to marry him. Clank: And in exchange? Kiva: In exchange of her being human again. Odette: I refuse his proposal many times. I don't want anything to do with him! Clank: Rothbart is persistent, that's for sure. Terra: Is there any way we can help? Kiva: Yeah, we're willing to help you. Odette: Okay, I'll explain how to break the-- ???: Hey, you didn't tell me that soldiers are stopping by.. Odette: Oh, sorry.. Everyone, this is Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin. Kiva: Nice to meet you too. I'm Kiva and this is Terra. Puffin: That's great that you found us, but why did all come here? Kiva: We're here to help Odette. Jean-Bob: Brillant! It should be much easier. Sasha: Ratchet, my dear.. May I speak with you? Ratchet: Sure. - Kiva continues to talk to Odette with the others. Terra: There has to be a way to break the spell, right? Odette: There is one way - the vow of everlasting love. Kiva: Derek.. Of course! Karai: Good thinking. But what about the enemies? It's only a matter of time before they caught up with us.. Terra: I think Sasha is talking to the captain about that.. Kiva: Hopefully, we can do something about them -including Catwoman. - While Sasha adds a new attachment to her arrow, Ratchet was shocked to hear Kiva's previous encounter. Ratchet: A new charm? Kiva almost fell for that? Sasha: Almost. But she has a strong will. Of that, I'm worried. Ratchet: Over-confidence.. Sasha: Indeed. We should have her fight Red X. Maybe we'll find out about him. Ratchet: True, but what about the cat? Sasha: We need a new distraction..and I know Terra will keep her busy while I try this new arrow. It works on charms only, so I think that should do it. Ratchet: You haven't shoot a moving target before? Sasha: No, but with the advice you told me, I should be fine. - Kiva came to Ratchet and Sasha, who is working on the last remaining arrows for her arsenal. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Hi, Sasha. Sasha: Kiva, I told only my husband what happened. We have assigned you to take on Red X. Kiva: What? But, what about Catwoman? I can take her! Sasha: No, you can not. Just..be honest with yourself. Catwoman spoke the truth about us, in her own way. You nearly fall into her trap. I promise you that won't happen again, did I not? Kiva: I-- I-- I don't know... Sasha: Just get some rest for now. Leave this to me. Kiva: *sighs* Alright... Sasha: Wait.. I should you should know. Revenge is not one of the ways of becoming a hero. We need her alive so we can get any info about Xigbar or Rothbart. I wonder.. Are there any memories you still forgetting, after your accident in Rio? Kiva: I just..really don't know.. Sasha: Then I have no choice.. Get out of my sight. Ratchet: Sasha, easy.. Once we destroy the charm Catwoman's holding, she'll calm down. Kiva, I know you're confused by Selena, but we-- No.. I need you to trust me now. Can you do it? Kiva: I'll try. Ratchet: Someone once said- 'Do or do not. There is no try.' I know you're brave, strong, independent and.. Sasha: Honored. All of us have faith in you. We will always do and we still have. Ratchet: We can't save Odette without your help. Kiva: I'm sorry.. I'm just not sure, my mind is just mixed up.. And yet, Sasha got the whole 'get out of my sight' point. *walks off* Ratchet: Sasha, you don't have to-- Sasha: I know. The sooner we bring Catwoman into custody, the better our chance to take down Xigbar will be greater. Ratchet: ..and bringing Kiva back too. - At that moment, the entire team has been gathered for a meeting, all except Kiva who sent off on her own. The first operation reveals as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes